It's Just A Game Right?
by UnderWarAU
Summary: I read fanfiction. Especially UnderTale fanfiction. So I know how common the 'Player Goes into Game' plot is. But I've gotta say... I never expected it to happen to me! With a 20-something Flavor-Text Chara (who 's cute, if you like romance), knowledge of all the timelines, and new-found guilt from three Genos, I'm going to break the barrier and SAVE Asriel and everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**So, apparently I'm writing a ton of fanfiction now! Haha. I actually am not a fan of these stories, so it makes me a hypocrite to write one, but... come on! I can't resist pretend it's me and not Frisk. Sorry!**

 **Ha.**

* * *

I wake up in complete darkness... and silence. That's the part that gets me, to be honest. There's not a single night I go to sleep in silence; there is always music playing in my room at night, always, because otherwise I can't sleep. I wake up, in that  
silence, and immediately visions of Weeping Angels, the Silence, and Slenderman make their way through my mind, with the rest of their terrifying friends. Slowly, in case my imaginative figments will attack at the hint of movement, I push myself up  
to look around.

The scent of flowers is so strong, makes me feel a little sick. The frightening images disappear once my eyes adjust to the overhead light. Sunlight. This is not right, I know. This isn't my room. Why am I outside? Why are there so many flowers?

And then it hits me.

I don't know how. And to be frank, I don't care one bit. The mere fact I am here, I am _here_ , is enough to throw most rational thought out of the window. _How can I be in UnderTale?!_

Leaping to my feet, I look around in a frenzy. The pixel art didn't do justice to the real thing. Light, streaming from above, blanketed the bed of golden flowers so softly I could feel it on my skin. The petals were smooth like roses, and as I reached  
to pick one I pricked my finger on concealed thorns. _How fitting_ , I think, _considering the particular flower this game is so well-known for._ The stone walls weren't smooth or flat. It would be difficult, but I could climb back up, if I  
so wished.

Or, at least, if I was any good at rock climbing. Which I'm not. So while, say, a grown and healthy man could escape, a teenaged girl ( _me_ ) or an eight year old kid ( _Frisk/Chara_ ) couldn't. That's fine, I wasn't about to take the easy (depending  
on your point of view) way out. _Besides_. _**UnderTale**_!

The rest of the cavern was as dark and unmarked as the game had depicted, except I could see details on the wall when I shone my phone's flashlight on it. (It was interesting that I had it still.) Before I left, however, to continue... Thee were a lot  
of things I had to think about. Being in this world implied some very serious things.

I am a murderer. In Sans' words, a dirty brother killer. In Papyrus' words, a weirdo. In Flowey's, someone like him, and in Chara's... _Partner_. There was not _one_ genocide run I have played in which I did not Reset right after beating Sans,  
but just because I never finished what I started doesn't mean I'm any less evil for doing it. This world was _real_. They were _all real_.

When I was young, I loved to read. I loved to hear stories about dragons and scrape ships and monsters and heroes. (not princesses, though.) At the age of eight I had convinced myself that one day, I would be the hero of one of those novels. I would have  
an _adventure_ , be the _hero_ , _save the world_! As I got older... I realized the truth. I gave up on it, the irony of that statement not escaping me.

So, I read more books, watched more movies, played more games. Anything to escape reality for a while. Even as a child, I knew I was meant to write stories. I was a novelist and author, and proud of it. The worlds I visited that never existed, the people  
I met that weren't real, all of it made the hopelessness of my normal life worse... and better. When I played UnderTale, I truly believed Sans when he told me it wasn't a game.

But I killed him anyway.

Five Pacifist routes, six True Pacifist, and three Genocides, not in that order. Each True Pacifist ending, I promised that it would be the last, that I would let them live in peace. Each time I lied. All three Genocides hurt me to do, but I did them  
anyway. It scared me how correct Flowey and Sans were about me. Doing things just because I could, just because I wanted to see what would happen. It's just a game, after all.

 **Right?**

 ****

I was wrong. I was wrong, and the dust of every monster in the Underground are on my hands three times over. I don't know how I got here, but I do know some things.

When I meet Sans, he'll _know_. He'll _know_ what I've done. As much as I want to be his friend, I can _never_ be that. Flowey, I'm sure, will know as well. I don't feel as bad about that, but still a little.

Pushing aside the thoughts of guilt, I turned to more positive things. Mainly, I'll be able to prove or disprove all those fan theories. And... _I could even SAVE Asriel_! Maybe even...find...Gaster... I could actually find out about  
Dr. W.D. Gaster! And... perhaps... I could try and SAVE Chara as well.

 _Speaking_ of Chara, I looked around to test the first fan theory; Flavor Text/Narrator Chara.

"Hello?" I called, speaking for the first time since... falling. I heard a small noise like fabric, and turned to face...

It was true. Chara was the narrator! And, my own personal canon was also true: Chara was male! ... He also was my age, about 20, and not that bad looking, if you were into romance (which I was _not_ ). He stared at me in shock. "*Can you... _see me_?"  
I nodded, stepping closer.

Chara looked like in thegame, except older. Hisgreen and yellow sweater, threadbare and torn, was missing the sleeves. He had dark pants with rips and scuffs on the knees and other areas that receive the most sneakers with  
holes. His hair was brown, of course, and a little longer than when he was a child. It was unkempt and wild. His eyes were indeed crimson, a dangerous swirling scarlet that threatened to overtake your thoughts if you stare too long.

Overall? Edgy.

His brow crinkled when I moved towards him, mouth twisting into a sneer.

"*You're a human. If you get any closer to me, I'll hurt you. _Get out!_ " The black stuff started leaking from his eyes for a moment, trying to intimidate me. I have to admit, it was rather frightening to look at. But it don't stop me from striding  
the last distance between us and sticking my hand out, right into his stomach. He looked down, then met my eyes in confusion. "* _What_ are you-"

"You can't hurt me if you can't touch me, whoever you are." Play the fool for now. If Chara doesn't recognize me, then maybe even Sans won't. That... makes things easier for me. "So, seeing as you're not very likely to be a threat, maybe you can help  
me out? Where am I?" I removed my arm, stepping back to give him his space. For several long seconds, he attempted to skewer me with nonexistent crimson daggers, but even for the demon who comes when you call it's name looks don't kill. Luckily for  
me.

"*I'm Chara. You're in the Underground. And you're going to **DIE**!" The last bit was a darker voice, as I had already guessed he would try. I blinked, but managed not to flinch. Or laugh, either, from the sheer _fantastic-ness_ of this whole experience.  
"Oh. Well, I already _knew_ that. I mean, _you_ died, obviously. And I'm not immortal, that I know of." Hm. What if I am not Determination? Then I can't Reset or Save. If that's the case, I could die here.

... I'd be alright with that, honestly. It would be pretty cool. And, I'll help the monsters break the barrier either way.

Chara repeated his inspection like earlier. Clearly he wasn't used to having people be unafraid. Of course, he was _also_ used to people _not_ seeing him. "*What's your name?" That is a question! Should I use my real name? I can be anyone I want  
in this moment. But I've got to answer now... so...

"Calamity. My name is Calamity Smith. Nice to meet you, Chara." And with that, I turned and began walking towards Flowey's room. There was silence for only an instant before the sound of Chara chasing after me echoed in my ears. "* _H-hey_! **Wait**!  
Aren't you _afraid_? Don't you _know_ there are monsters down here?!" I covered a small smile. He wasn't so scary after all. The demon who comes when you call it's name is really not so bad. I just glanced over my shoulder at him with a wink.  
"Why should I be? I've got you to help me out!"

Chara followed me quietly until we reached the middle of the room and Flowey appeared. The urge to squeal like the fangirl I was was nearly too strong, but I managed to push it down and look curious. "Oh! Hi there." I glanced at Chara, but it seemed he  
didn't recognize his brother. That makes sense, he was dead before Asriel turned into Flowey.

Flowey stretched the grin on his face wide, and I was surprised to see how good he really was at hiding his 'true' _nature_. (Nature being a pun, as he's a plant.) "*Howdy! I'm Flowey the Flower!" We ran through the dialogue until he summoned my SOUL.

It felt... so _strange_. For several long moments, I couldn't even focus to see if it was Determination, or another trait.

"*This is your SOUL. The very culmination of your being!" I saw red. _Red_... I can Save, then, and I won't die. At the fringes, I saw another color. Blue. _Integrity_ blue! I was so proud of myself for having this trait, because it was Sans',  
and because it meant... Well, anyway, I was proud. "*I bet you want some LOVE, don't you?" I couldn't reply. You can speak as a SOUL, but he left me no time to respond. "*Well, down here, we spread LOVE by... little white... 'friendliness pellets'!"

Uh-huh. _Sure_. "*Move around! Catch as many as you can!" Should I? I don't want him to think I want him to suffer like he does whenever you dodge, but I don't necessarily want to almost die. What if Toriel doesn't show up in time?

...Well, I _could_ always Load. Taking a deep breath and bracing myself, I moved forward. After all, It is better to trust and be deceived than to be mistrustful and... well, I forgot the last part, but you get the idea.

 **So**. I immediately regret my decision. I should have just hurt the flower's feelings. Those seed attacks freaking _HURT_.

The laugh was worth it, almost. It was so perfectly accurate I would have laughed if my lungs weren't _filling up with blood._ " *** !** " Chara decided to weigh in on my current predicament while the Flower was giggling. "*Well.  
You're _really_ stupid, Calamity. I can see why they named you after a _disaster_." I shot him a look but couldn't really argue with that.

" ***...D I E !** " The battlefield's range shrank drastically, trapping my SOUL to the point of immobility. Just like the game. The ring of seeds circling me was a lot more intimidating in real life, though. "*Well, at least I get to watch you die."  
Chara chuckled gleefully. I still didn't respond, watching Flowey and hoping Toriel would hurry up. A wide grin split my face at the appearance of that lifesaving fireball, and the former Queen of all monsters. "*What a miserable creature, torturing  
a poor, innocent youth."

Goatmom to the rescue!


	2. Not a chapter

**Whovians Unite(guest): indeed I am! My favorite Doctor is Nine, then Ten, and then Baler and Twevle are tied for third.**  
 **OH NOES**

 ****

 **Fazhajsj(guest): Yes, yesit is just another self insert story as an excuse to be with the UT characters. I kind of like,** _ **exactly**_ **said that in the author note before the chapter. I** DID **warn you. So, that's on you, bro. And as for my paragraphing, I'm sure it is bad. I'm using an iPad and a crappy writing app because it's free instead of the good ones, and I only use the FanFiction app to read and edit, so to me it looks fine, but I'm sure for those who use the website it looks horrible.**

 **Does that mean you've read every story I write? Thank you very much! That means a lot that you took the time out of your day to not only read all of those crappy stories but to tell me the honest truth about them. Please, keep reviewing! I'd love to hear what you have to say on the other ones, or even the next chapter of this story.**

 **(Which, by the way, this is not. The first chapter was totally a joke story, but now I'm gonnacontinue it because I know someone cares, despite it being I owe it all to you, Fazhajsj!)**


	3. oh noes WATER we doing

**Squishy: I know, right? Noonce can resist! I HAVE slept with music and had a dream that involved it! The sone was 'This is War' by 30 Seconds To Mars, and that was one of my favorite dreams I've ever had. Ever. I keep track (very lucid dreamer). I don't PLAY Slenderman, but I know it. Haha yeah, rational thought left a while ago! Yay! It... isn't very detailed here anymore... Y.Y IM SORRY IM SO SO SORRY thank you for believing in me BUT OWCH RIGHT IN THE HEART MAN yes... dust is a BADword now. WHAT THE DUST IS THAT HOLY DUST DUST RIGHT I AM etc. I WILL SAVE THEM ALL OF THEM yes, he is. And a cutie. I call him Mr. Edgy Danny Phantom lol later in the game, that's when. Hahaha yes. Oh my gosh the Aaron references lolllll YAY!**

 **Toad Soldier: let me know how you fit THOSE two universes together coherently, I'm curious!**

 **BlairSteel: thanks!**

 **UltimateGamer:thanks! I was hoping to make it one I would read myself**

 ****

 **Stay Determined! - Calamity 'the Disaster'**

* * *

"*Let me heal you, child. What is your name?"

"Calamity, ma'am." I replied politely, taking the proffered paw to stand. It was... _really_ fluffy. That fan art you see where they make Toriel super furry has _nothing_ on the real thing! "*What a wonderful name! Come, child, let me show you your  
new home!"

" _*...Mom...?_ "  
Toriel hurried along ahead of me up the stairs and into what I knew to be the first puzzle room, 'ignoring' Chara's quiet whimper. I sent him an apologetic glance and took time to look around. Just as with the opening cavern, the pixel art was nothing  
compared to the real deal...

The stairs were carved straight from the wall, out of what must have been the largest boulder of gleaming alabaster in the planet. The specks of black and grey made the white shine only more, and the contrast of old, brilliant red leaves piled in between  
them made the most wonderful picture. (There was a stick in the leaves, which I picked up and stored in my _impossibly_ -perfect-sized video game pockets.) I took a few steps forward, towards the SAVE Point. It's the first one in the game, and  
the first one I've seen...

And it's absolutely _beautiful_. It glowed and lit up the walls and leaves, the stairs and my face. The golden light drew me closer, almost under a spell. " ***HEY!** _Disaster_!" My ghostly companion's annoyed voice snapped me out of the SAVE-trance  
I was stuck in. I turned back to Chara, surprised to find that in my daze I'd crossed the whole room. " _Er_... did you just call me ' _Disaster_ '?"

"*Yeah," he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest with a remarkably condescending look, "*It's a fitting name for the human who's a walking Calamity." I'd say 'ouch', but honestly I thought it was a _hilarious_ comment coming from the kid who caused  
most of the trouble in this game... or, universe? Or... well, I don't really know what this is. Sans will know, I'm sure. But I can't ask him until Post-Pacifist, or else I'm likely to have a... 'Bad Time'. (Thinking that, I felt _shivers crawling on my back_ ,  
heheh.)

"Well, alright then. I could... _CHAR-a_ less. Haha!" Even before I'd played this game, puns were my _favorite thing in the world_. It's part of why I loved Sans. But then again, can you _really_ be an UnderTale fan and _dislike puns_? Chara  
looked pretty annoyed, though. "* **Stars** , no. Not _another_ comedian!" _Stars_ , huh? Monsters had probably been underground so long stars were a thing of legend, so maybe it was a legend they used as a curse or oath. Cool! I'm _totally_ going  
to use that.

"Don't worry, Chara... I don't _KID_ often, and when I do I've _GOAT_ to stop eventually! Before you say ' _FUR_ Star's sake!', I've _GOAT_ to tell you one last _FANG_..." I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself from laughing before  
I finished. "I can see that _GHOST_ of a smile on your face! HA!"

He would have smacked (or more likely _stabbed_ ) me if he wasn't a ghost. But he was, and had no power to stop my puns. I liked that power much better than the power of RESET. (Mostly because RESETing is a jerk move.) But that reminds me; the SAVE  
Point.

I turned and reached out a hand. Would it be solid? Vapor? Maybe nothing at all... As I grew closer to making contact, I wondered more and more about what it would feel like.

As it turns out, Determination feels like water. Gravity-defying, golden, warm water. _It swirled and pulsed around my fingers in countless eddies and waves, rippling the flow of time and space. It made sense, suddenly, how RESETs and SAVEs were possible; why even True Resets left imprints; how some characters could remember some things, and some could remember it all..._

 _It was like a river... or, a small stream would be better. You step into the shallows and the mud swirls up. The sediment flows downriver with the current, but there's always some dirt still hanging around... and if you stay there, you're blocking the current and the sediment takes longer to wash away. If you move around a lot, it's not long before the whole section is muddied! All it takes to fix it is to go back to where you started and let it settle; but there's always a speck or two of sand still there, still swirling, and there is ALWAYS the footprints you left in the riverbed._

That, friends, is how Determination works. I felt all of that when I SAVED for the first time, and it filled me with Determination. Filled, like a vessel for water. It really is the best description, isn't it?

"*... What are you doing?" I turned back to my spectral companion with a determined grin. "Getting ready to _LEAF_." I joked, motioning to the scarlet pile in front of me. Chara harrumphed, but didn't press the issue. We walked up the stairs together,  
him grumbling all the way about idiotic jokes and me marveling at the smooth stone under my feet. 

* * *

"The Ruins are filled with puzzles such as this one, child. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." I nodded at my Goatmom, sharing a glance with Mr. Edgy. (I call him this because at the moment, Chara is leaning against the wall in typical 'Bad  
Boy' fashion. You know, arms and legs crossed, belligerent scowl on his face, derisively condescending raised eyebrow.) "I will." I assured Toriel as she demonstrated how to solve the puzzles. She moved on, and I looked around. The buttons you see  
in the game look, well, like buttons. But in real life(?), they're large stones set into the ground. I experimentally tried to step on one, and had to jump up and down three times to get it to move. How Frisk ever does it is a mystery.

I moved over to the sign next to the door, excited to read the words for myself...

 _So_... it seems Monsters have their own individual written language...

" _Er_ , Chara...?"

He sighed and walked over. "*I got it. 'Only the fearless may proceed. Bravery ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.' What, mommy never taught you to read?"

"English, yeah. Monster, no." Chara just snorted and took the lead to the next room. _The Lever Room!_

"*Hello, child! To pass through this room, you must trigger the right levers. I wonder if you can solve this puzzle? To help you, I have labeled the correct ones." Chara and I shared a look again before walking towards the sign off the main path. "*'Stay  
on the path.' Huh. It's not _on_ the path... _heh_." I laughed a little as well, before walking to the two switches I was supposed to flick. Chara read me Toriel's notes, but I didn't need them. She congratulated us, and we moved on.

I would have described this room as well as the others, but... it's really exactly like the game. The spikes are sharper looking than the pixels, though. I pricked my finger on one, like an idiot. ( _Mr. Edgy_ laughed at me.)

"*In the Ruins, monsters may try to fight you. When this happens, all you have to do is strike up a friendly conversation. I will arrive and help you! Try with this Training Dummy."

"*You encountered the Dummy." Chara monologued. The feeling of my SOUL being summoned made me giggle out of giddiness. It was like a euphoria high when you've stayed up all night with your best friends to the point you laugh at everything. "*...But it  
doesn't seem much for conversation."

Should I ACT, and Talk? Or go the SpareSpareSpareSpareSpareSpareEtc. route? ACT and Talk, it's faster. And...

"*Toriel seems proud of you."

"*Good job, my child!" Goatmom cheered as I exited the Encounter and walked up to her. Chara snorted but he didn't make any edgy comments. "*Come along."

The Spike Bridge was next. We read the blueprints sign, and between me and Chara, (I pretended not to know) we figured it out quickly. Toriel allowed us- er, me- to try myself when I told her I was 20 and not 8. After all, I wasn't wearing stripes.

(I guess now is the time most stories would describe their character. Honestly, they would have started with that. But to tell the truth, I'm pretty sure you guys don't care what I look like. Besides, it'll come up later, I'm sure. ...and when it does,  
you'll think I'm terribly uncreative, or a copycat. Unfortunately, it's really what I wear, but... well, you'll see.)

Before we did that, however, a Froggit encountered us. (I was expecting it, but the tickling feeling still surprised me.) "*The Froggit hopped closer." _Thanks_ , Chara. I didn't _notice_. Okay, sarcasm aside, this was the last practice battle  
before the Real Deal. (With _capital letters_.) I ' _felt_ 'the buttons, FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY. Now's a good time to describe that, since I hadn't with the Dummy.

I can't _SEE_ the buttons. I can kind of feel them... but it's not words or colors. It's... _Intent_. I INTEND to ACT, and so I do... and Compliment. Because of course I won't threaten him! I'm really not a total Pacifist, I love action movies  
and the Walking Dead and all kinds of violent, _non-Pacifist-y_ things. But here, _here_ it _matters_. And I'm gonna do the _best, nicest run_ I can.

"*The Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway." _Yay_!

Toriel appeared with her Stern Goat Mom look and the Froggit hopped away as fast as he could. Then it was time to solve the Spike Puzzle. Chara tried to trick me into stepping on the wrong areas, but I navigated us safely. We moved on pretty quickly.

Next was the Long Room. It also looked pretty much like the game showed, except you couldn't see the end of it from the beginning. (Well, you couldn't in the game, _either_ , but I'm looking down the hall and the Player is always looking at the side.)  
"*Now, my child... I must ask something of you. I am going to leave you now, temporarily. I must ask that you walk to the end of this room... on your own." She hurried off. I glanced over to see Chara staring after her, mildly confused.

"*Huh. Well, that's interesting. We gonna get going, or are you a cowardly Disaster?" I just rolled my eyes and lead the way.

It took longer than in the game. A _lot_ longer. So long, it was ridiculous. "So... Chara."

"* _Yes_."

"How did _you_ end up down here?"

"*Jumped, of course. How did you? I bet someone _pushed_ you! I bet they _hate_ you _so_ much they pushed you down here to get _rid_ of the _Disaster_!"

I was silent for a moment, staring at him. It wasn't even, like, _hurtful_ or anything, it was just weird. Why so rude at all? He sounded like Post-Pacifist Flowey in fanfictions and comics, always grumpy and trying to hurt your feelings. It was a  
little funny, actually. Good thing I have a tough hide!

"... Actually, no. I don't _remember_ how I got here." Which raises an interesting question. What DID I remember last? Hm...

It's a... What day IS it? Wednesday? _Tuesday_? All I could remember was... _Oh_! I remember watching the girls, so it had to be a Monday. That's the only day I usually end up at Mrs. Stephanie's house. I babysit her kids, stay the night, and  
play UnderTale on her computer. Then whatever happened, it happened while I was playing. That's logical enough. As logical as being sucked into a video game could be, especially when said video game doesn't really care about logic in the first place.

But I digress. We were walking down the actual longest corridor in the planet. "*Hey! Look, there's the end!" Chara ran ahead a few feet (that's as far as he could go from me, it seemed) and walked around the pillar I was quickly approaching. "*..." He  
was staring at Toriel. I couldn't see her, but I knew she was there. Still, I pretended I didn't and continued walking nonchalantly until she hurried over to me.

"*Good job, my child! Do not fear, I have not left you! You have done very well. I must leave you alone for a time, but do not worry. I will leave you a CELLPHONE, and you may call me when you need!" She bid me goodbye and left. It was all rather sudden,  
actually, and Chara and I were left staring at each other for... what, the _third_ time? I'm going to loose count at this rate!

"*Well, okay then. Let's go!" Now, she HAD told us to stay here. And even though the game makes you leave, I knew that since this was real(?) she had to come back _eventually_. So I _could_ insist we stay...

But I want to meet Froggit and Whimsun and Vegetoid! I want to meet Napstablook and buy a Spider Donut (mostly so I can avoid the fight with Muffet later; my least favorite fight, besides Mettaton's!) and find out what Monster Candies taste like! _So_ ,  
instead of disagreeing... "Race you!" I shouted and took off. Mr. Edgy only pretended he was _too cool_ to race for a few seconds before dashing after me, shouting that he would win against a _klutzy Disaster_ like me. (Which is funny, because  
I'm really _not_ clumsy that often.)

We paused for a breather (well, _me_ , not Mr. Edgy Danny Phantom) next to the second SAVE Point. The room also looked much like the game, but it's worthy of a description anyway.

The leaves weren't perfectly squared, they were piled haphazardly. Some were orange and brown, but the majority were red like the game. The doorway to the Monster Candy Room was beautifully carved, the arches swirling and richly smooth. It was a beautiful  
place. I could see a Froggit watching us from the leaves. I ignored it for now and wandered into the tiny room with the pedestal of candy. "*'Take one.' Heh, Take all of them!"

"No way, Chara! I'm following the rules."

"*Hmph, wimp."

I took one Monster Candy, putting it into my pocket. I left the room and SAVED, the feeling of Determination washing (more expressions concerning water, I see) over me. "*HP restored." I didn't lose any, but it was a nice sentiment...

Until I remembered how I took advantage of this SAVE Point in each Genocide run. Killing and SAVEing, over and over again. I felt my body shake suddenly, and I didn't realize it had hit me so hard until Chara was trying to shake my shoulders and passing  
through me instead. "*HEY! Calamity! What's wrong with you, you _weirdo_?!" I snapped out of it and took a breath. When had I sat on the ground? Time to change the subject.

"What's HP?"

"*..." he looked suspicious, but let it go. "*HP is HOPE. It's what keeps you alive down here." He grinned darkly, pointing to the Froggit hiding nearby. "*If you FIGHT that Froggit, you'll LV up, and then you'll get more HP. And then you might actually  
LIVE through this!" I shook my head resolutely. "I'm not doing that."

"*You're no fun, Disaster."

"Not _your_ version of fun, anyway." I walked over to it anyway and bent down, holding out a hand in a gesture of goodwill. (Or what you do to a dog, either way.) It, ironically, didn't understand and mistook it for a sign for 'Let's Fight, Yo' or  
something, because an Encounter began.

"*The Froggit hopped close." No duh, Danny Phantom. "*You compliment the Froggit." Yup.  
Dodge, dodge, dodge. "*The Froggit didn't understand what you said, but it seemed flattered anyway." SPARE.

"*Congratulations." Chara told me sarcastically, looking bored. "*You did that in the most boring way possible."  
"Congratulations." I replied in kind, copying his expression. "You're a murderous jerk."  
"*Aw, _thank you~!_ "  
We continued on, bickering rather like an old married couple. Because we're stuck together anyway, right?

I'll skip over the general Ruins stuff. You all know that. Annoyingly endearing rock, 'don't step on the leaves', Froggit and Whimsun and Vegetoid and Migsop and meaningful conversations with Moldsmals. I'll skip to Blooky, 'cause everyone loves Blooky! 

* * *

"*Hey, look at _that_." Chara and I stopped side by side in front of a ghost who was- "*Zzzzzzzz. Zzzzzzzzzzz. He seems to be saying 'Z' repeatedly and hoping you'll think he's sleeping. Move it with force?" I would have said no, except there was  
no other way. Besides, BLOOKY!

"Um... excuse me?"

"*You encountered Napstablook." Was that what Chara was supposed to say here? Hm, I've forgotten. Oh well. 

* * *

**RANDOM ENDING POINT OOOOH YEAAAAHHHH**

 **I stopped writing coherently so I stopped writing or it would have sucked haha**


	4. Dapperblook and Froggits and Home

**Man you guys... it's been a LOOOOOOONG time since I've updated any of my stories!**

 **Blame that on stress I suppose, and laziness. I got really sick( still am) and, see, I NEVER EVER get sick, so it's a big deal. Two of my friends moved, I changed schools, I had a public debate which turned into a public execution (of my pride; I was slaughtered out there, and it wasn't my fault!) I had family troubles, and then on top of it all I got so sick (again; still am) that I had to go to the doctor's twice. Today they drew my blood - and guys, I have Aitchmophobia, which is a fear of needles. Let me tell you I was not in the least bit dignified... though I did manage to save my blubbering for when I was alone.**

 **Annnnywhoooooo I have an update for youuuuu~**

* * *

I dodged the falling acid tears easily, since it wasn't those stupid ones that go up the sides and fall AGAIN. Yet.

 _ACT_.

Cheer.

"*You smiled patiently at Napstablook." I could hear the muttered ' _*loser_ ' Chara added on.

Dodge dodge dodge.

 _ACT_.

Cheer.

"*You told Napstablook it's nice to meet him."

No dodging, because-"*Not really feeling up to it, sorry."

 _ACT_.

Cheer.

"*You told Napstablook a joke."

"*Hang on, let me try..."

Dodge dodge dodge. "*Napstablook wants to show you something."

"*What do you think...?"

 _ACT_.

Cheer.

"*You told Napstablook that he looked _awesome_...? Alright then, loser."

Napstablook SPARED you.

"*I usually come here to be alone, but today I met somebody nice." Napstablook said with the smallest of smiles. I wanted to hug him so badly, but of course he was a ghost. I had as good a chance trying to smack Edgy Danny Phantom over there, because he was making rude gestures and snide comments _as usual_. "Bye, Napstablook!" I waved and continued on after he vanished.

" _*So..._ " Chara began, coming to walk alongside me. I glanced over curiously. Normally his conversation consisted of insults and attempts to get me to kill someone.

"Yeah?" I asked when he didn't continue. He snorted, crossing his arms. "*I'm getting to it, geez! Be _patient_ , Disaster." I bet Chara has _no_ idea I liked that nickname. He wouldn't use it if he knew. "*Anyway! I was going to ask about the surface. What's it like _now_?" Chara still managed to ask the question like it was an insult and not an inquiry. I mentally gave him points for the pure skill in grumpiness required to perform that feat.

"Well... um, let's see. We have computers and cars now. I don't know if you guys were around for that. Airplanes help us travel from one side of the world to the other in hours instead of days or weeks. There's still plenty of war, but now we have advanced weapons to fight with. We don't even _need_ soldiers now, really, what with drones and missiles and stuff." I thought a little. "And... books are awesome. We have the Internet... I think you guys have a- er, _nevermind_." _THAT_ would have been bad! I can't know about the Undernet until LATER. " _Aaaannnnd_ that's it really." I concluded rather ineloquently.

He stared at me for a good long while before scoffing. "*That explanation was _terrible_."

"Welp, that's what you get! Can't tell me you expected better."

"*Of _course_ not." He snorted and walked on ahead of me. I smiled and shook my head, looking around. Everything was the same, purple and dusty lavender- which, luckily, was my favorite color. Purple, _not_ lavender. Particularly _DARK purple_ , like the color of Perseverance. Anyway, that's off topic.

"*Spider Bake Sale..." I didn't listen to the rest of it; I knew them well enough already. I had 9G, luckily- usually, in the a Pacifist Run, I had to go back and grind for some Gold. This time I did not, and it was _awesome_. I got a Spider Donut, tucking it safely away for later in my adventure, and turned to Chara. "Want anything?" I joked with a grin. He scowled and walked away as far as he could go. "*Let's just get _on_ with it."

* * *

I stopped to talk to each of the Froggits in the room. When the last one mentioned a fourth frog, I remembered a post of a thread about the fourth one being hidden right about... "Found you!" I chirped with a grin. Chara looked over my shoulder, snorting in disdain. "*There's an ant-sized frog in a crack in the wall... It waves at you." Needless to say, I waved back.

After receiving Toriel's call about picking up around the Ruins, I remembered something from my past playthroughs of the game that I wanted to check. Canon-testing time. Does Flowey follow you around?

Now, I _knew_ I'd seen him in this room in all of my plays; after the first time I made a _point_ to catch him every time, for fun. So, while Chara followed behind, I turned on my heel and walked back to the start of the room and- _loand behold!_ A flash of gold disappeared into the ground. I reached out to shove Mr. Edgyblook's shoulder(of course my hand passed through, but the effect was the same) and pointed at the spot our 'Best Friend' had been moments before. "Did you _see_ that?!" I asked quietly. Chara snorted, crossing his arms. "*That stupid weed is following us, huh? Well, no doubt _HE'S_ disappointed about your wimpiness _too_." Pausing only to roll my eyes, I turned and continued our journey.

"Come on, Grumpy. We're almost to the end, I think."

"*Shows what you know." He complained, following after. The next room was the one with all the holes to fall into. I thought back to what I remembered of the game. Napstablook was in one of them, the Ribbon was I another, two had Vegetoids, one was empty, and the last one had our lever. I turned to Chara. "Go down and tell me what's in them."

"* _What_? No way, YOU do it."

"Dude, you can _float_. I don't want to fall down like, fifty holes."

"* _I'd_ like to see that."

"You'd have to follow me down and up _every single one_." I pointed out. He saw the logic in that and reluctantly agreed. "*Vegetoid. Fight 'em?"

" _No_ , what's in the next one?"

"*A Faded Ribbon." I thought about it for a little bit, whether I wanted to wear the ribbon in my hair or not. Seeing as my hair was in the same style as Frisk's (I _swear_ it is, this is what I meant by thinking I'm a copycat!) it would probably look fine, but I wasn't much for accessories. "Nah, what's in the next one?" I finally decided.

"*That IDIOT ghost from earlier."

" _Napstablook_?" I jumped down the hole without a further thought, landing hard but relatively okay. "Hey, Blooky! Whatcha doing down _here_?" I asked, looking a little concerned for effect.

He explained he'd fallen and couldn't get up, subsequently realized he was a ghost, and floated away apologizing. Chara looke rather deadpan. _"*That was pointless._ "

"Be quiet, Char, he's a friend. We got to help him even if he didn't need it." I lectured, wagging a finger like my mom before shimmying up the... shoot... ladder... _stairs_? I'm not really sure how I got back up to the top, but one second I wasn't and the next I was.

With a shrug, I hopped down the hole with the lever. A second too late I realized Chara hadn't told me which hole had it, so I had to make up an excuse pretty fast. "Ha, _look_! I'm the _BEST_ at finding things!"

It worked well enough, I suppose. Mr. Edgy Danny Phantom just grumbled and said a few oaths... which I stored away for further use in case of frustration when I got to Undyne and her boss fight.

The next room was one of my _least_ favorites; the Shifting Perspective Room. _Hate_ _this roomwith a passion_. I don'teven know why, it's just _reaaaaally_ annoying. Chara read the signs for me, and we got to work. Time passed faster IRL than it had in the game, surprisingly, but that's probably because I could see the monsters coming as opposed to randomly generated Encounters.

* * *

Finally, _finally_! We reached the end of the Ruins. "Which way?" I asked Chara, looking North and East. Of course I knew what was in both directions...

Without waiting for an answer, I went East. "*Toriel passed by not too long ago with some groceries. We don't know what for... frankly all of us are too scared of her." The Froggits said, curtesy of Chara's translation. I stood for a moment taking in the scenery. Yet again the game does no justice...

The city before me spread for miles perhaps, looking quite like a ghost town ( _pun_ _ **intended**_ ) save for a few Whimsuns and Froggits. It kept with the Ruins theme, all purples and deep lavender hues, with great towers and quaint houses alternating. If not for the Toy Knife catching my attention, I probably would have spent the rest of my life exploring that part of this world that the game had no access to.

But as it was, the Toy Knife _did_ catch my attention. I walked over and picked it up.

 _The blade was **dusty**._

I felt guilty just _looking_ at it, remembering all the things I'd forced poor Frisk to do with it before I found a better, _stronger_ weapon... "* _Hey_! Snap out of it, you great _Disaster_ , what's the big deal? Now you can actually _kill_ something!" Chara interrupted snippily, waving his transparent hand in front of my eyes. I blinked, looking up with a serious glare. "I'm not going to kill _anyone_." I told him firmly, throwing the Toy Knife away like the trash it was.

"Come on, Tori's probably waiting on us." I heard Chara's ghostly footprints falter behind me for only a moment before he caught up, saying nothing.

* * *

We reached the dead tree right as my CELLPHONE rang and Toriel appeared from her house. She saw me, ended the call, and ran over in a rush. "*My child! Oh, it was so foolish of me to leave you alone. You don't seem injured, though, and I suppose since you _are_ old enough to care for yourself..." She hummed uncertainly, then smiled. "*All is well, then! Come, I have a surprise for you!" She hurried towards home, though I paused to look at the tree.

"*Every time a leaf grows on it, it just falls right off." Chara noted thoughtfully. I made a vague noise in agreement before walking to the Save Point- _ah_! I forgot to mention the cheese table Save Point! Hah, well, you didn't miss much if you've played the game, I suppose.- and, obviously, Saving.

The feeling of golden water rushing around my hand, the sight of such a nice house filling me with Determination, it was the best feeling I'd ever had. Home rang to life; whether only in my mind or if it was really playing, I couldn't tell.

I stepped inside.

The taste of a cinnamon-butterscotch pie filled my mouth, the warmth of a friendly fire curled around me, and the smell of old books reminded me of all my favorite things.

In that moment I wanted to stay there forever, screw the Surface.

In that moment...

Well...

 _...I was Home._

* * *

 **Alright and there we go... I can honestly tell you I have no clue when the next update is... but probably sometime tomorrow? Depends on if I end up sleeping all day or not.**


End file.
